


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, F/M, Post-Canon, a bit of fluff a bit of angst, have I mentioned I love writing dreams?, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: When you fall asleep~They dance, and twirl, and laugh. The redhead smiles up at the spiky haired brunette, blue eyes shining.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I told you all there would be more dream sequences coming up. This is only the beginning...

There's faint music in the air that seems to come from everywhere around them and nowhere at the same time. Two figures are dancing together in a slow waltz. Two hands holding each other, the other two on waist and shoulder. Pinks, oranges, purples and blues swirl around in the background, giving the couple an ethereal glow.

They dance, and twirl, and laugh. Her light pink dress sways with her and blends with the background. His suit is instead a deep dark blue, contrasting against the pale colored sky. The redhead smiles up at the spiky haired brunette, blue eyes shining.

Their waltz slows to an end as the music fades away to oblivion after what seems like hours. He brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaves his hand over her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She looks up at the blond with wind swept hair who's smiling softly down at her, pink tainting his cheeks. It matches the colors in the back, the pinks, oranges, purples and greens that are still swirling around them.

Their eyes are hooded as they get closer. Her hands now around his neck, while his are around her waist. Their faces inching towards each other, only a breath apart until-

Her eyes flutter open, taking sleep away with the dream. She looks around her dark room. It's night. There are no colors or music in the air.

She has conflicting emotions as she realizes what happened wasn't real. She is happy, that felt like such a wonderful dream, but she is also left feeling hollow, missing the warmth and the company of the boy. She wants to go back to that place, wants to go back to him. But it's strange... Was that a different person at the end? Didn't it look a bit like...?

She shakes her head and turns around on her bed, draping her blankets tightly around herself. She goes back to sleep, hoping that she won't dream anymore so the emptiness of the waking world won't be so hard on her on the morning.


End file.
